Le mal qui fait du bien
by Fairyu
Summary: Lorsque l'amour que l'on porte à une personne n'est pas réciproque et que plus rien ne nous retient, on peut s'échapper. Certains appellent cela fuir, mais ceux qui appliquent cette méthode la nomme survie. Quand plus rien n'a d'importance dans la vie, que les amis ne nous soutiennent plus, l'exil reste la seule option viable.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut tout le monde ! Je reviens dans le monde merveilleux du yaoi avec cet OS Sterek, c'est-à-dire sur le couple Stiles / Derek. De Teen Wolf. D'ailleurs, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages, ils ne m'appartiennent pas, mais bien à leur créateur. Moi j'ai juste l'histoire._

_J'ai mis un rating T parce qu'avec cette fin, on pourrait penser à une suite et si ça me traverse un jour l'esprit, je pourrai toujours l'écrire comme ça ^^ _

Le mal qui fait du bien

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* POV Stiles *0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Ça a commencé comme une révélation. Sans aucune raison, je me suis rendu compte de la présence de ces sentiments. Et pourtant, ils étaient bien enracinés, comme inscrits dans ma chair. Alors ça m'a rendu fou de joie. J'ai été heureux d'éprouver cela. Après tout, qui ne le serait pas ? L'amour c'est bien, l'amour c'est beau, mais l'amour c'est con. Et ça rend aveugle. Et ça fait mal.

Au début tout allait bien.

J'étais vraiment euphorique, peut-être même plus que d'habitude, mais personne ne l'a remarqué. Personne ne s'est aperçu que mon sourire était plus grand en ta présence, que mon rire s'élevait plus facilement quand tu étais là. Et cette situation a duré quelques temps. Jusqu'à ce que tu... Que tu quoi d'ailleurs ? Me broies le cœur ? C'est tellement cliché à dire... Mais ça semble tellement proche de la vérité. Tu m'as brusquement dit, juste comme ça, que tu ne pourrais jamais me faire confiance, que ce qui concernait ta vie ne me regardait pas, que ce n'était pas comme si j'en faisais partie.

Comme j'ai eu mal à ce moment là. « Un sourire qui se fane », j'ai vraiment compris le sens de cette expression en sentant mon sourire disparaître. Et ce n'était que le début. Bizarrement, notons l'ironie, j'aurai préféré que cela en reste au stade du manque de confiance...

La semaine suivant cet incident, nous parlions tous, de tout et de rien. Les uns s'étendant sur les problèmes quotidiens à notre bande, notre meute, les autres pleurant sur leurs problèmes sentimentaux. Je n'aurai pas du me tourner vers toi à cet instant. Parce que tout le monde sait. Ne jamais interroger Derek Hale sur ses fréquentations amoureuses. Et pourtant, je l'ai fait.

Ce que tu as répondu alors m'a fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Littéralement. Piquant, tranchant, anesthésiant tout avant de laisser une douleur vive. Si les expressions pouvaient prendre formes sur le corps humain, vous auriez eu une belle hémorragie interne à gérer.

"Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu n'as pas de vie sentimentale, que tu peux t'immiscer de force dans celle des autres."

Mon souffle s'est coupé à ce moment précis. Mais tu as du sentir comme un malaise venant de moi, et tu l'auras sans aucun doute mal interprété car tu as tenu à poursuivre.

"Ne te méprends pas. Je ne te dis pas que tu pourrais venir te balader dans ma vie sentimentale. Ça, ce n'est pas possible. Jamais, en aucune façon. Ce serait sale d'imaginer ça !"

Je ne comprends pas que personne n'ait entendu. Nous avons pourtant plusieurs loups avec nous, et personne n'a pris compte du bruit que faisait mon cœur à ce moment précis. Peut-être parce que j'ai éclaté de rire comme je le fais habituellement. Oui sûrement. Parce qu'à ce moment, même sans une super-audition, je les ai entendus les ratés de mon cœur. Est-ce là le bruit que fait un cœur brisé ?

Tout ce que je dis semble tellement mièvre. Pourtant, à partir de ce moment, j'ai changé. Je ne saurai pas l'expliquer mais je l'ai senti. J'ai commencé à me sentir différent. La joie et l'optimisme qui me caractérisaient se faisaient rare. Jusqu'à cet instant, je pouvais pleurer de rire avec aisance, mais maintenant...

Maintenant j'ai du mal à rire. Je souris oui. Mais je me sens sans cesse triste, mélancolique. Et je te déteste tellement. Et je me déteste d'avoir été si bête. Et je te hais quand je vois cette fille accrochée à ton cou et que tu ne dis rien. Mais encore plus comme si tu faisais croire à ton indifférence face à cet élan d'affection. Je souffre. J'ai mal. Mais je ne dis rien. J'ai réussi à me confier à mon meilleur ami après quelques semaines. Et rien ne va mieux. Au contraire, il ne comprend pas. Personne ne comprend en vérité. On me dit de passer à autre chose, que c'est passager, que je dois me montrer plus fort que ça, que de toutes façons, ça n'aurait jamais marché. Mais je ne peux pas y croire.

Je broie toujours du noir. J'essaie vraiment d'oublier, de passer à autre chose mais... Dès que je te vois, je me sens mieux. C'est étrange l'amour, c'est toi qui me fait aller mal mais tu m'aides à aller mieux. Autre fait particulier te concernant, plus je suis gentil, patient et agréable, et moins tu l'es avec moi. A l'inverse, plus je suis hargneux, taquin et désintéressé de toi, et plus je semble avoir ton attention. Tu es un connard selon les autres, et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à les contredire mais en même temps... Non. Non, pas en même temps ! Je dois arrêter d'espérer ! Je ne veux plus sembler accroc à toi. Même si je le resterai toujours un peu je crois... Tu ne cesses de me charmer, sans même t'en rendre compte.

Mais si toi tu ne t'en rends pas compte, tous les autres s'en sont aperçus. Au fur et à mesure, ils sont tous venus me voir, me parler, me donner de grands et beaux conseils. Eux qui sont tous heureux en amour, qui aiment la vie, qui s'aiment entre eux, qui passent leur temps à se bécoter, à se tripoter. Entre ceux que je dois séparer de force pour trouver une place sur le canapé et ceux dont je dois à tout prix éviter la route quand ils sont dans la même pièce... Tu sais exactement de quoi je parle puisque tu leur demandes toi-même de calmer leurs hormones, à cause d'une histoire d'odeur je crois bien... Même si tu n'es pas le dernier pour empester le désir, la passion et les licornes à paillettes quand tu te retrouves en tête-à-tête avec Braeden... Ma détresse serait sûrement moins grande en effet si je ne vous avais pas surpris dans une situation très gênante...

Enfin bref. Je te regarderai encore. Et tu seras toujours à part je crois mais tant pis. Je passe. Aujourd'hui, ou plutôt, depuis le début de la semaine, il fait beau. Autrement dit, depuis que j'ai pris de bonnes résolutions te concernant. Alors si l'été revient quand tu sors de mes pensées, je vais penser à t'oublier... Quoique, les nuages et la pluie de notre ville sont si agréables parfois... Ils sont un peu comme toi : on ne les apprécie pas souvent, mais parfois, ils font tellement de bien. Ils peuvent être la cause de soucis. Mais on les apprécie quand même lorsqu'on prend la peine de sortir sans parapluie, juste pour savourer la sensation de se sentir vivant.

Et toi, tu es comme les nuages et la pluie : un mal qui fait du bien.

Alors c'est pour cela que j'ai pris de nouvelles décisions. Depuis quelques jours, j'ai lancé une opération de recherches très poussée dans mon bureau... Oui, dans ma chambre, passons ces détails. Il me faut du changement, alors je crois qu'un nouveau départ serait le bienvenu. Tu seras certainement le dernier au courant d'ailleurs, mais tant pis. La personne ayant la plus grande place dans ma vie est prévenue, alors tout ira bien.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* Fin POV *0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Stiles ferma son ordinateur et se leva. Il jeta un dernier regard sur la pièce qui l'avait vu grandir, pris son sac et ferma la porte. Arrivé dans la cuisine il embrassa son père, prit ses clefs, et ferma la porte d'entrée. Il posa ses affaires dans sa voiture et ferma le coffre. Il enfin prit place à l'avant et ferma la portière. Il venait de claquer quatre portes. Soit une pour chaque année passée à Beacon Hills depuis le début du lycée. Et désormais, il était bien décidé à changer tout ce qu'il avait connu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis qui ferait bien d'intégrer du Sterek dans cette série !

**Rating :** Heu, aucune idée pour l'instant, je ne sais pas s'il va y avoir des scènes hyper violentes ou autre alors T

**Pairing :** Sterek only. (enfin non pas only techniquement parce qu'il y a d'autres couples mais sinon si... Enfin bref.)

**Blabla de moi :** Bon alors voilà une suite que je ne pensais pas écrire. Et j'ai les idées pour la suite de cette mini fiction en fait... Et pas de panique, je serai obligée de la terminer à cause d'une amie qui se reconnaîtra... Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je risque plus qu'un simple lancé de tomates si je ne termine pas cette histoire... Donc je suis désolée à l'avance pour toutes les fautes que vous pourrez voir et qui vous écorcheront les yeux, désolée aussi pour les coquilles et pour les cafouillages temporels. Je peux tout de même vous donner une indication : les actions des saison 1, saison 2 et saison 3b sont citées donc _**gare au spoil**_, même si je modifie quelques petites choses ^^ Je vais terminer cette note beaucoup trop longue parce que si je m'écoutais, je ferai tout un développement sur le pourquoi du comment que j'ai choisi certaines choses et pouf, vous seriez perdu à peine partis ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre ressenti, je dois savoir si je continue d'écrire ou si ça vous passe au-dessus xD Merci de votre attention si vous avez tenu jusque là ! ^^

**Blabla plein d'amour :** Merci à ceux qui ont tapé des reviews avec leurs petites mimines, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Love !

TWSTEREKTWSTEREKTWSTEREKTWSTEREKTWSTEREKTWSTEREKTWSTEREKTWSTEREKTWSTEREKTWSTEREKTWSTEREKTWSTEREKTWSTEREKTWSTEREK

17 ans. Il avait 17 ans lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de quitter son foyer, sa famille. Très franchement, il ne le regrettait pas. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait souhaité faire machine arrière, après tout, il n'avait pas perdu contact avec son père, seule personne encore importante à ses yeux. Ce dernier le tenait informé des événements à Beacon Hills, Californie, depuis son départ quatre ans auparavant. Quatre ans. Voilà qu'il se rendait compte de la durée de son départ. Cela était certainement dû au fait qu'il se trouvait dans un bus, avec pour seule compagnie ses écouteurs. Ses pensées revinrent d'elles-mêmes se perdre 30 km plus loin, vers sa ville natale qu'il avait quitté, au prix d'un gros effort au premier abord, seulement... Seulement son père avait juré d'être toujours honnête avec lui. Alors il lui avait expliqué comment son départ était perçu par sa meute. Ou plutôt par la meute Hale-McCall... Oui ! Qui l'aurait cru n'est-ce pas ? Une entente avait été trouvée entre les deux hommes suite à quelques événements. Là encore, il pouvait remercier son père de le tenir au courant des événements, sinon il n'en aurait jamais rien su. Dans le véhicule le ramenant vers sa ville, le jeune homme se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père avant son départ, la conversation qui avait tout fait basculer dans sa vie.

FLASHBACK

Stiles Stilinski était un adolescent de 18 ans tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Si on omettait son hyperactivité, son intelligence bien au dessus de la moyenne, sa propension à retenir des informations utiles mais souvent utilisées hors contexte. Sans oublier le fait que son meilleur ami était un loup garou. Quelle surprise cela avait été de découvrir l'existence de ce monde. Pour un fan de Star Wars comme lui, c'était comme se retrouver face à Chewie... en moins poilu.

Cela l'avait entraîné dans des nuits blanches consacrées à des recherches sur les métamorphes. Recherches qu'il consignait manuscritement et sur clé USB après une série d'aventures ayant pour point de départ Derek Hale. Cet homme était entré dans sa vie vie sans prévenir, s'était installé dans son quotidien, le frappant et le molestant, partant et revenant inlassablement. Comme un morpion. Derek Hale, le morpion-garou. Cette image avait fait rire l'adolescent pendant une bonne demi heure.

Toujours est-il que, suite à cette rencontre, un alpha ultra poilu était mort égorgé, donnant son pouvoir à Derek. Cet alpha n'était autre que l'oncle du brun, survivant de l'incendie ayant décimé la totalité du clan Hale. Après cette prise de pouvoir, le jeune Hale s'était mis en tête de créer sa propre meute, piochant parmi les adolescents du lycée de Beacon Hills afin de trouver de la chair fraîche. Ainsi, Boyd, Erica et Isaac avaient rejoint le cercle très fermé des personnes portant les vestes en cuir de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit. Malheureusement, un autre individu, dans une quête de reconnaissance, s'était mis en tête de devenir un loup garou lui aussi. Mal lui en prit car Jakson se transforma en lézard mutant avec option venin paralysant alias le kanima.

C'était durant cet épisode que Stiles avait opté pour la conservation de ses recherches sous format papier et numérique, car en devenant loup garou, son meilleur ami avait obtenu bien plus qu'un statut de créature légendaire : il était devenu le petit ami de la formidable Allison Argent. Cette jeune femme était belle, gentille, intelligente, généreuse, amoureuse de Scott et venait d'une famille de chasseurs de loups garous. En bref, la fille parfaite. En elle-même, elle ne posait pas vraiment de problème mais les Argent si. La folle furieuse ayant brûlé toute la meute Hale était sa tante, sa mère avait la chaleur et l'amabilité d'une porte de prison et son grand père était adepte des armes médiévales pour trancher des steaks de loups. Mais la douce Allison était amoureuse de Scott et bien qu'elle perdit un peu l'esprit après le suicide de sa mère (mordue par Derek afin de sauver Scott), elle conserva un cœur pur et un amour inconditionnel pour son petit-ami velu, surtout après la mort de son grand-père à vrai dire.

Ce maintient de sa santé mentale était du à son père (chasseur respectant un code d'honneur reconnu par ses pairs), mais aussi à sa meilleure amie : Lydia Martin. Rousse pulpeuse, reine de la mode et des abeilles, future reine du bal de promo, fille populaire parmi les populaires, l'archétype de l'écervelée en somme. Néanmoins, derrière son air naïf et ses sourcils parfaitement épilés se cachait un cerveau. Redoutable. Cumulant les théorèmes et les formules, capable de calculer des dérivées et des fonctions, le tout en se repoudrant le nez. Cette jeune femme était dont tout naturellement le premier amour de Stiles. Et accessoirement, elle avait survécu à la morsure de l'oncle de Derek, sans pour autant se transformer en loup garou.

Stiles était donc entouré de personnes incroyables, dotées de capacités hors du commun, il était en contact avec le monde surnaturel et tombait peu à peu sous le charme de l'alpha Derek Hale. Après la soirée anniversaire de Lydia et son rituel pour ramener Peter Hale à la vie, l'adolescent s'était plusieurs fois surpris à laisser son regards divaguer vers Derek Hale mais il avait accepté ses sentiments et les avait camouflés sous un sourire éclatant.

Le jeune Stilinski était donc un jeune homme en compagnie d'êtres extraordinaires, avec des sentiments pour l'un d'eux. Mais il se sentait seul. Son meilleur ami ne l'utilisait que pour faire le pigeon voyageur avec sa petite amie et ne venait plus lui rendre visite. Il restait assis seul sur le banc de touche à l'entraînement de Lacrosse, puisque le seul avec qui il parlait était sur le terrain, les autres ayant peur de son débit verbal. Stiles devait être honnête avec lui-même, en dehors de Scott il n'avait pas d'autres amis puisqu'ils faisaient partie des loosers avant l'arrivée des qualités lupines chez son meilleur ami. Pourtant l'hyperactif était un adolescent exubérant, plein de charme, hyper sociable, très agréable et avec des sujets de conversation sans limite mai justement, c'était bien là le problème : dans la jungle du lycée, une personne aussi extraordinaire ne pouvait pas bien s'intégrer, car il était considéré comme une personne sortant du moule, et en pleine période adolescente où chacun se cherche, il n'est jamais bon d'être différent des autres si l'on souhaite être intégré à la masse des étudiants. Cependant, il ne changea rien à son attitude. Peu il importait les autres, seuls comptaient les membres des meutes. Aussi, il se mit à faire de plus en plus de recherches, restant des heures entières focalisé sur une question précise, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé à cause de son hyperactivité. Le problème survint lorsqu'il dut affronter son cœur brisé, haché, jeté au sol et écrasé par les gros pieds griffus de l'alpha Derek Hale. Il n'avait rien demandé et pourtant gratuitement, il se faisait rejeter.

Stiles avait souffert en silence. Mais Stiles étant Stiles, il avait fini par en parler à son meilleur ami, qui lui assura que ça lui passerait avant de repartir sous les jupes d'Allison. Le reste de la meute remarqua également que le clown de service qu'était Stiles semblait se morfondre en regardant l'alpha et ils avaient compris. Alors ils avaient tenté de donner des conseils, tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres car au final, ils se moquaient bien de ce qui pouvait arriver au jeune homme, du moment qu'il faisait les recherches et assistait aux réunions durant les crises. Chacun, suite à ses conseils, pensa avoir réglé le problème de Stiles et ils pensèrent tous que le crush du jeune homme avait disparu, ne laissant place qu'à une admiration non réciproque. Cependant, suite à une remarque de plus de l'alpha, Stiles ne tint plus. Il devait parler à quelqu'un qui pourrait le croire, l'écouter, l'épauler. Il se tourna alors vers son père, le seul homme sur qui il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter.

Avant de faire quoique ce soit, il prit la parole lors d'une réunion de meutes (celle de Derek l'alpha et celle de Scott un beta refusant de se soumettre), afin de leur annoncer qu'il parlerait de leur problème de pilosité à son père. Cette idée fut accueillie à coup de regards noirs et de grognements mais il réussit à leur faire entendre raison grâce au statut de Shérif de son père. Ce fut accompagné de Scott que le jeune Stilinski dévoila à son paternel la nouvelle facette à poil de sa vie. Cette entrevue pourrait se résumer en quelques phrases.

« _Papa, Scott et moi on voudrait te parler de quelque chose d'assez important... Tu pourrais ranger ton arme et t'asseoir ?_

_\- Stiles... Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Si c'est encore le vol d'un fourgon de police, je ne pourrai rien faire..._

_\- Non. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Même si ça serait plus simple à expliquer et à t'avouer en y réfléchissant... Scotty, on n'a pas un vol de van ou de voiture à avouer au Shérif avant de lui parler de ton statut de loup-garou ?_

_\- De loup-garou ? Stiles, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter les nuits blanches devant tes jeux de rôle, ça te monde vraiment à la tête..._

_\- Scott mon pote, montre-lui._

_\- … BORDEL DE DIEU ! MON ARME ! STILES ! VITE !_ »

Après quelques minutes d'émotions, les jeunes gens en étaient venus à tout expliquer au Shérif, du début à la fin, n'omettant aucun détail, passant même par la relation de Scott et Allison et Peter le revenant. Seulement à la mention de la jeune fille, Scott s'était levé d'un bond, prétextant avoir besoin de la rejoindre pour leurs devoirs. Un silence gêné avait suivi son départ, avant que John ne lance la conversation.

« _Des loups-garous hein ?_

_\- Ouaip..._

_\- Mais toi tu es toujours..._

_\- Le banal petit humain Stiles, ouaip._ »

Après cette réplique, le jeune s'était pris une tape derrière la tête par son père avant que celui-ci ne l'attire dans une étreinte d'ours.

« _Ne dis et ne pense jamais que tu es banal Stiles. Sache que tous les hommes sur terre son uniques et toi plus encore. Pense bien que de l'union de John et Claudia Stilinski, il n'y a que toi et il n'y aura jamais que toi. Tu es le seul à avoir vécu ta vie, à avoir ressenti ce que tu as ressenti. Tu es mon fils et tu es unique. Et heureusement d'ailleurs. Un Stiles s'est déjà un travail à plein temps alors deux !_ »

Le Shérif avait ressenti la détresse de son fils alors le fait que des créatures de légendes existaient lui importait bien peu. Il sentit des larmes couler dans son cou alors que son fils ne pleurait que devant Monstres &amp; Cie (et d'autres dessins animés de ce genre). Il se promit de tirer toute cette histoire au clair « avant la prochaine pleine lune ». Ce dicton de sa femme ne lui avait jamais paru aussi approprié...

Quelques jours seulement après, tous les membres des meutes étaient venus se présenter au Shérif de manière officielle. Ce dernier remarqua étrangement que ses visiteurs ne profitaient pas de leur passage chez lui pour venir voir son fils, ce qui lui semblait plutôt étrange puisqu'il avait assimilé que cette dynamique de meute créait des liens forts et un engouement pour les autres membres de la meute. Décidant que cette crise de larme et les non-dits étaient de trop sous son toit, John se décida à monter voir son fils. Ce dernier était plongé dans ses recherches, en communion avec son ordinateur et les informations que celui-ci souhaitait partager.

« _Stiles... Je pourrai te parler une minute ? Ou deux en fait..._ »

Le jeune homme se retourna prestement afin de lancer un sourire à son père avant de pivoter sur sa chaise en lui indiquant son lit d'un geste de la main.

« _Je t'en prie, vas-y, exprime toi ! Que cela soit une question sur les trucs surnaturels ou sur des choses plus naturelles tu peux y aller. Non parce que ces recherches me poussent parfois à me renseigner sur des éléments plus terre à terre alors forcément j'ai quelques notions concernant les règles primaires du règne animal mais j'ai aussi avancé sur le programme de physique-chimie, il faut dire qu'avec ma condition, des réactions chimiques qui font BOUM, ça peut être utile. J'ai aussi plein d'info sur les lézards parce qu'avec Jackson... Enfin bref je trouvais important de me renseigner là-dessus, et sur les loups aussi, ça paraît évident. Oh mais si tu veux pouvoir te fournir en Aconit tue-loup, je peux laisser un message à Deaton. Parce qu'il te faut vraiment des balles avec de l'aconit maintenant, j'ai plusieurs fois hésité avant d'en glisser quelques unes dans ton chargeur mais tu aurais su que j'avais touché à ton arme et tu m'aurais posé des questions... Ou alors je peux aller..._

_\- STILES !_ »

L'homme en uniforme venait d'interrompre sa progéniture qui avait l'air plus que surpris de s'être fait interrompre avant de tapoter ses mains ensembles entre ses genoux, signe évident d'une gêne. Le Shérif ne put retenir son sourire nostalgique face à ce geste hérité de sa défunte femme. Avec un air contrit, l'adolescent indiqua d'un signe de tête à son père de prendre la parole.

« _Merci... J'aurai bien besoin de toutes ces informations j'en suis sûr mais plus tard... Bon sang, j'avais presque oublié à quel point tu parlais vite fiston. Et c'est justement le problème en fait, _réalisa l'homme de loi._ Je ne t'entends presque plus divaguer comme tu le faisais avant. Pourtant toute cette histoire avec le Kamina.._

_\- Kanima papa._

_\- Oui si tu veux. Cette histoire avec le lézard, elle est finie non ? Jackson devait partir en Angleterre mais il a finalement convaincu ses parents de rester alors que se passe-t-il ? C'est le fait qu'il se soit remis avec la petite Martin ? Ou il y a une nouvelle menace qui plane ? Ou c'est... autre chose ?_ »

Un silence accueillit son monologue. Son fils se mordait la lèvre inférieure tout en jetant des coups d'oeil anxieux vers sa fenêtre. Puis il se leva, se dirigea à grands pas vers la dite fenêtre et la ferma avant de se précipiter sous son lit pour y prendre une planche qu'il posa sur la vitre grâce à des clips devant l'air perplexe de son père. Avec un air sérieux et tourmenté que peu de personnes lui connaissaient, il s'expliqua.

« _C'est une planche en sorbier... Je l'ai demandée à Deaton quand Derek a commencé à se constituer une meute._ »

Voyant que son père hochait la tête, il commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre avant de brutalement reprendre sa place sur la chaise du bureau.

« _En réalité, ça n'a rien à voir avec le surnaturel. Enfin certains prétendent que si, il y aurait une dimension mystique liée à l'amour. Suffit de lire Harry Potter pour comprendre la puissance du sentiment. Mais beaucoup de scientifiques s'accordent à dire que l'amour serait simplement les conséquences d'un repérage d'une personne ayant les capacités de perpétuer l'espèce, c'est-à-dire avec des atouts physiques propres aux goûts de chacun, et pour diffuser ce sentiment, le cerveau produirait des hormones et tout un tas de petits trucs comme ça. Après à toi de voir si tu veux rendre l'amour quantifiable et explicable, moi je préfère me dire que tout dépend du cœur métaphysique et non pas du cerveau et... Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je ne suis plus amoureux de Lydia._ »

Le Shérif écoutait religieusement son fils, il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'extérioriser ses pensées et ses sentiments. Son flair ne l'avait pas trompé puisque Stiles se leva à nouveau pour parcourir sa chambre de long en large. L'homme pâlit quand il entendit les trémolos dans la voix de son fils et qu'il vit des larmes contenues faire briller ses yeux.

« _En fait tu vois, je n'ai pas pu dire ça. A personne. On ne m'écoute pas dans la meute et j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne m'ont jamais vraiment écouté. J'en viens à avoir peur de parler papa... Les seuls moments où je tente de prendre la parole, on me lance des regards blasés, ou on se moque de ce que je raconte... Alors que c'est important, j'ai certaines informations maintenant qui sont vraiment fiables, même si je ne suis pas un loup moi-même, j'ai quand même aidé Scott à maîtriser sa transformation alors qu'il ne voulait pas de l'aide de Derek ! Mais le pire, c'est que... Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai cette conversation avec toi... Non le pire c'est que le sentiment amoureux dans mon cas, il n'a pas disparu... Il s'est simplement déporté sur une autre personne..._ »

John Stilinski soupira. Il n'était pas stupide, après tout, il était Shérif. Il avait bien vu les regards plein de désespoir envers l'un des loups de la meute. Il s'était retrouvé une fois dans la nouvelle acquisition de l'alpha « le loft », où il avait fait la rencontre de Braeden, une jeune mercenaire grâce à qui Gérard Argent n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Le policier n'avait pas non plus échapper à la tension sexuelle entre elle et Derek. Tension du genre à être assouvie tous les jours sans possibilité de se rassasier. Pestant contre ces loups de malheur, l'homme se leva, mettant dans cette étreinte tout l'amour qu'il put. Il entendit alors, entre deux sanglots, la confession de son fils.

« _Je suis amoureux de Derek papa..._ »

Après cette révélation, le Shérif avait pris le temps de rassurer son fils en lui expliquant que, dans le cas d'un chagrin d'amour, les amis sont le remède le plus efficace. Alors Stiles, muni d'une confiance nouvelle et de bonnes résolutions concernant Derek (et ses sentiments pour lui), prit sur lui et s'invita de nouveau avec entrain et bonne humeur aux réunions, s'incrustant dans les groupes au lycée. Il remarquait bien que personne n'était vraiment réceptif à sa présence et lorsque des cercles se formaient, il était toujours légèrement en dehors. Mais il tint bon. Il réussit à supporter cela pendant deux mois. Puis une nouvelle catastrophe leur tomba sur la tête. Une meute d'alpha ayant capturé Boyd et Erica. Cette fois encore, Stiles fut d'une grande aide, il plaça les différents périmètres d'attaque et de chasse sur une carte, recoupa le tout et obtint leur position à peu de choses près. Seulement, son père était le seul à l'admirer, les autres jugeant qu'il était facile de penser et de réaliser ce que faisait l'hyperactif mais lui laissant la tache qu'ils jugeaient barbantes. Alors que les loups accompagnés d'Allison allaient à la rescousse de leurs amis dans une banque, Stiles, Lydia et le Shérif se firent attaquer au loft. Une simple visite de courtoisie qui leur valut quelques blessures superficielles. Les jumeaux alpha les ayant attaqués avaient pour mission de faire peur aux humains. Opération totalement réussie puisque le Shériff fut pris par surprise, son arme puant l'aconit lui fut arrachée et il fut envoyé, assommé, à l'autre bout de la pièce. L'un des deux tas de muscles s'avança lentement vers Stiles, comme pour ne pas effrayer sa proie. L'adolescent eut le réflexe de se jeter sur l'arme de son père avant de se faire envoyer avec force contre un poteau, recevant une vilaine plaie à l'avant-bras gauche. La rousse fut quant à elle, beaucoup plus efficace. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle poussa un cri strident, empli de toutes ses peurs, qui perfora les tympans de leurs agresseurs. Ces deux derniers s'enfuirent la queue entre les jambes, bénissant leurs pouvoirs de guérison.

A leur retour au loft, les loups ne purent que constater les dégâts, méditant aux événements rapportés par la rouquine avant que des respirations hachées ne parviennent aux oreilles humaines. Les loups avaient réussi, ramenant Erica et Boyd, vivants, au loft ainsi qu'une petite brune qui leur fut présentée comme étant Cora, la petite sœur de Derek. Sous le coup des nouveaux événements, chacun rentra chez soi, mis à part Stiles et le Shérif qui se rendirent à l'hôpital afin d'apporter les huit points de suture nécessaires à la blessure du plus jeune.

Le drame survint quelques jours plus tard. Stiles reçut un message de Scott lui demandant de se rendre au plus vite au loft, le motif étant une réunion d'urgence. Ni une ni deux, l'adolescent prit ses clefs et se rendit chez l'alpha avec sa fidèle jeep. Il pressa le pas en voyant toutes les voitures présentes en bas de chez le Sourwolf. Il était encore une fois le ernier arrivé et ça allait chauffer pour lui. Il remarqua avec un petit soupir de soulagement que le 4x4 de la mercenaire était absent, il s'autorisa alors un sourire en pénétrant dans le loft. Automatiquement, les conversations cessèrent et il passa une main sur sa nuque d'un air désole. Mais ce n'était pas les habituels regards de reproche qu'on lui envoyait. Les expressions étaient résignées dans le cas de Scott et Allison, indifférentes pour Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Lydia et Cora, hautaine pour Jackson. Ce dernier semblait jubiler. Peter et Derek étaient indéchiffrables. Alors l'adolescent s'avança, une moue inquiète prenant place sur son visage.

« _Salut les gars, vous en faites des têtes, il s'est passé quelque chose ?_

_\- Stiles. _»

Son nom claqua dans l'air comme une sentence. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir droit à ce ton si « chaleureux » venant de l'alpha, alors il se tourna lentement vers lui, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ce qui allait suivre.

« _Stiles,_ reprit le plus âgé, _suite à une réunion de la meute, nous avons pris une décisions, à l'unanimité. Après le kidnapping d'Erica et Boyd, nous nous sommes rendus compte que nos meutes ne pouvaient se permettre d'êtres faibles. Nos meutes ayant un accord, il est important qu'elles soient les plus fortes possibles. Or, tu nous as prouvés à tous, encore une fois, que tu ne méritais pas ta place parmi nous. Tu agis toujours sans réfléchir, ce qui nous met tous en danger. Nous ne pouvons le concevoir. C'est pourquoi nous te demandons à l'avenir de ne plus t'immiscer dans nos affaires. Plus rien de ce qui est surnaturel ne te regarde. Maintenant que les choses sont mises au clair, pars, tu n'es pas le bienvenue._ »

Un. Deux. Trois. Le nombre de battements que le cœur de Stiles rata. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers les membres des meutes mais aucun ne changea d'expression. Pas même Scott, son pote, son meilleur ami, son frère.

Une odeur amer pour la tristesse.

Une odeur acide pour la colère, la trahison, le rejet.

Chaque loup-garou dut bloquer sa respiration quelques secondes pour se remettre du choc de la force des émotions tandis que les deux humaines voyaient le visage de leur ami blanchir dangereusement. Soudain une voix aux accents colériques, hargneux et nocifs remplaça celle habituellement enjouée, joueuse, optimiste et pressante de l'hyperactif. Elle claqua dans l'air comme un fouet, et la température sembla diminuer de plusieurs degrés.

« _Très bien. Je vous laisse. Mais souvenez-vous, le jour où vous aurez besoin de moi, que plus jamais je ne viendrai sauver vos culs poilus de loups-garous. Et s'il arrive quoique ce soit à mon père, rappelez-vous que je sais où trouver de l'aconit que je saurai vous administrer sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. McCall, inutile de te dire que tu n'es plus le bienvenue chez moi, et c'est valable pour tout le monde._ »

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme tourna les talons et sortit le plus dignement possible de cette pièce, de cet immeuble avant de se rendre à sa jeep d'amour pour rentrer chez lui.

En arrivant le soir au domicile familial, le Shérif monta voir son fils qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur un rythme lugubre. Malgré ses pleurs, il réussit à rapporter la conversation qu'ils avaient eu au mot près.

Le jeune Stilinski ne se présenta pas aux cours de toute la semaine et le samedi suivant, les curieux auraient pu voir ce jeune homme claquer les portières de sa voiture avec force et partir avec un dernier regard pour son père.

FIN FLASHBACK

Stiles secoua la tête afin de chasser ses idées noires. Il ne devait pas repenser à cette meute. Il en était hors de question. D'un mouvement machinal, sa main droite alla cajoler la cicatrice sur son avant-bras gauche, ce geste l'apaisait quand il pensait à la meute car après tout, c'était peut-être la dernière blessure qu'il avait reçu à leur côté mais certainement pas la première. En soupirant, il arrêta son geste et ses pensées. Le fait de revenir à Beacon Hills le perturbait beaucoup mais il savait qu'il pourrait enfin revoir son père et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Une légère secousse anima le bus. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais il était arrivé. Ôtant ses écouteurs, il sortit hâtivement afin de récupérer ses deux gros sacs de voyage, le reste de ses affaires arriverait le lendemain avec sa jeep chérie. Le jeune homme sortit de la foule pour observer la gare routière. Ses sourcils se fronçaient de plus en plus alors qu'il était à la recherche de quelque chose quand il entendit une voix derrière lui.

« _Stiles ?_ »

Sans prendre plus le temps de réfléchir, il lâcha ses affaires et se retourna pour donner un câlin digne du plus émotif des bisounours.

« _Papa !_ »

John passa une main dans les cheveux de celui qui resterait à jamais son petit garçon, tout en lui rendant son étreinte, sentant enfin un poids quitter son estomac, alors qu'il avait été présent durant quatre ans.

« _Bienvenue à la maison fiston._ »

TWSTEREKTWSTEREKTWSTEREKTWSTEREKTWSTEREKTWSTEREKTWSTEREKTWSTEREKTWSTEREKTWSTEREKTWSTEREKTWSTEREKTWSTEREKTWSTEREK

Voilà ! Encore une fois, cette fin est ouverte et vous permet d'imaginer ce que vous voulez par la suite (sait-on jamais si les menaces ne sont pas suffisantes pour que j'écrive la suite). Le cadre est posé, les conditions sont réunies ! Juste pour que vous le sachiez, je ne pense pas utiliser les méchants des saisons 3 et 4, à part la meute d'alpha. Vous l'aurez déjà remarqué, j'ai remanié certains événements, notamment l'arrivée de Braeden... Enfin bref bref bref, j'arrête de partir dans des blabla interminables, et je vous rends votre liberté... A moins que... Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?


	3. Note, ceci n'est pas un chapitre !

Bonjour tout le monde !

Désolée mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre !

Je voulais écrire une petite note afin de récapituler ce que je dis en MP ^^

La suite sera postée vers mi-juin parce que j'ai des examens du 08 au 19 donc le temps que je m'en remette et que je recopie tout (oui parce que j'écris à la main, sur le clavier, l'inspiration ne vient pas du tout...), mi-juin !

Je profite de cette note pour vous apporter quelques informations supplémentaires :

\- la fiction est encore en cours d'écriture, mais je sais où je vais, j'ai un fil rouge tout prêt (à part quelques détails plus ou moins importants mais qui ne changeront pas le déroulement de l'histoire), qui est gardé loin des yeux curieux

\- il pourrait (éventuellement, ce n'est pas encore sûr, parce que c'est une des choses importantes mais aléatoires dans le fil rouge) qu'il y ait un magic!Stiles... Mais pas au sens : grands pouvoirs ultra badass, éclairs qui crépitent et tout... Je ne me vois pas faire quelque chose de ce genre. J'ai un développement bien particulier et je vous demanderai sûrement votre avis au fur et à mesure en fait ^^

\- je m'arrange pour écrire des chapitres qui permettent de s'imaginer aisément la suite parce que on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver donc une suite est ouverte à la fin de chaque chapitre... Ou presque (non non je ne dirai rien, rangez immédiatement toutes ces armes menaçantes)

\- pour le moment, il y a une dizaine de chapitres de prévus, j'ai les idées générales pour chacun.

\- j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à me lire et à découvrir les aventures que je réserve à notre couple préféré

\- IMPORTANT : coucou je ne supporte pas les deathfic et les drames. Je ne peux pas en lire, je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps et c'est ridicule... Alors imaginez si j'en écrivais... Rien qu'en faisant courir mon stylo sur le papier pour reporter les propos de Derek... Déjà j'avais envie de le tuer, mais en plus j'étais en pleine crise de larme, roulée dans ma couette en mode sushi, une boîte de mouchoirs vide à côté de moi... Et ça, seulement à cause d'un dialogue un peu dur. Alors imaginez si je devais décrire les ressentis de Stiles ou Derek portant à bout de bras le corps sans vie de son âme soeur. NON. Si après ça, vous tenez vraiment quand même à savoir si je vais finir leur histoire en eau de boudin, sachez que je vis au pays des licornes, des paillettes et des arc-en-ciel... :3

Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, j'ai du répondre à toutes les questions ! ^^ Ah ! J'oubliais ! On me demande aussi mon rythme de publication : je dirai un chapitre par mois pour l'instant, histoire que je prenne de l'avance. Sinon peut-être un chapitre toutes les deux semaines quand je serai bien avancée ? ^^ Je ferai de mon mieux !

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce blabla, j'ai hâte de vous écrire la suite !

Fairyu !

P.S : Connaissez-vous The Hillywood Show ? Non parce que à cause de ces jeunes filles et de leur dernière parodie, j'ai commencé Supernatural, que je reprendrai après les partiels ouioui... Je ne vous cache pas que le coffre de l'Impala m'inspire... Bon stop je m'arrête là ! Et allez regarder The Hillywood Show, elles sont géniales ! Bisous !


End file.
